


Northern Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iceland, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Present Tense, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe takes Nadine to see the Northern Lights in Iceland.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 10/26/20: This is a revised version of the drabble. Same concept, but with more imagery. It's also a fifty words longer.

It’s a few minutes shy of midnight and the two stand nearly shoulder to shoulder on the balcony of their hotel room, watching the stream of vibrant colors dance across the night sky. 

An icy breeze carries the smell of fresh pine and the rich oakey scent of chimney smoke. There’s also a hint of hot chocolate in the air, probably wafting from one of the nearby balconies. _We’ll have to head downstairs and grab ourselves a mug afterwards_ , Chloe concludes. _Hopefully, they’ll have marshmallows too._

"Wow," Nadine says in breathless wonder. A plume of hot air escapes her lips. "It's beautiful."

There's a sparkle in her eyes and a smile that stretches from ear to ear. And something blooms in Chloe's chest at the sight. It's a warm and tingly feeling she hasn't felt since ... well, it's been a long time. 

Their hunt for the Tusk of Ganesh, now six months behind them, shaped the beginning of a life-long friendship and they only grew closer with each new adventure. Closer than Chloe thought possible. 

With a tentative hand and fluttering heart, Chloe reaches across the distance between them and laces their fingers together. A perfect fit—even with their gloves. It’s like their hands were made for the other to hold. 

"I'm glad to have seen it with you.” Nadine offers Chloe’s hand a gentle squeeze. Thank you.” 

Chloe turns to Nadine only to find the woman already looking at her and smiles, soft and sincere. “My pleasure, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
